venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Secrets...
1 Here I am, sitting here In a cold, dark alleyway, shivering desperately. Last time I was in a situation like this I was glaring into the eyes of some Western style cop. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about so here goes nothing! My name is Jimmy Casket; I'm a notorious serial killer based in western U.S. Most of the time, I execute my kills and stunts to avoid cops like a charm; I WOULD have this time, but darn Maxwell Acachalla sold me out to the cops to get his criminal record cut. I shouldn't have trusted him in the first place, that man. Don't worry, he'll pay someday... For now, I have to stay in hiding from the swat team. Despite this not being the first time I have had to hide, something just feels slightly off about this case. No. I must never trust my gut. It's usually everyone's mistake, never mind me! I can't rely on anything but my own conscience in this body. By that, I mean my 'alter ego' Johnny Ghost could be in control there. he NEVER HAS GOOD INSTINCTS! I hear the roar of those dreadful sirens close in on me. If I'm escaping this predicament, I must act fast. Scanning the alleyway heavily I notice a net leading to the top of a nearby construction centre. In all but a quick dash, I dart towards the net in hopes of climbing up. What have I just done? Sure, I made it up thatchallenge of a getaway but I've also given away my destination to the cops. "Stop! Things will only get worse when you run!" They scream while I scramble out of this tall building's window onto the roof of small houses. My desperate flee eventually became a success as I hopped away from the now ever so distant sirens. Before taking a huge sigh of relief, I quickly muttered to myself "Told you gut instincts were a Bad idea!" My feeling of joy quickly came to an end though when a haunting realization ran over me... I left the bodies! After i took my first step towards that net, failed to remember that the forensics team could identify me any minute now! Wait! They need to take the corpse back to the lab to identify the fingerprints! I'm safe... For now... Johnny... Ugh! Where am I this time? Did I change again? Wait; is this a pub?My attempt at untangling this mess is shortly interrupted by one of the bar tenders. "Hey! You've been sitting at that table for hours! You gonna get somethin' or what? Vodka? Martini? Buxton water-" "coke?" " five dollars." He proceeds to fill up a glass and slide it across to me. "Wait a minute... Don't I know you?" he asks me as my body gains a terrible feeling of dread and horror. What was Jimmy doing? "n-no s-sir!" "Yeah I do! You're that ghost hunter guy; you were on the news!" Relief overtakes me now. For a second there, I thought I was in for it. A fair few hours later I knock on the door of my partner, Johnny Toast. He's a British guy who is apparently the grandson of the queen of England. He would usually let out a smile when he sees me; this time though, he simply rushes to the door and pulls me in."Sir! Do you know what's on the news?" I have an idea... I slowly sit down, however, when I hear stories of the infamous 'Casket killer' possibly being identified. "Sir... What's going on?.." Without reply, I rush upstairs to find Johnny's computer. I need to know more about what happened with my other self. I am Johnny Ghost, Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire, and I will find out what's going on! Part 2 out soon... (Note: like what you see? Check out my theory, 'solving the Casket mystery?'!) Here I am, sitting here In a cold, dark alleyway, shivering desperately. Last time I was in a situation like this I was glaring into the eyes of some Western style cop. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about so here goes nothing! My name is Jimmy Casket; I'm a notorious serial killer based in western U.S. Most of the time, I execute my kills and stunts to avoid cops like a charm; I WOULD have this time, but darn Maxwell Acachalla sold me out to the cops to get his criminal record cut. I shouldn't have trusted him in the first place, that man. Don't worry, he'll pay someday... For now, I have to stay in hiding from the swat team. Despite this not being the first time I have had to hide, something just feels slightly off about this case. No. I must never trust my gut. It's usually everyone's mistake, never mind me! I can't rely on anything but my own conscience in this body. By that, I mean my 'alter ego' Johnny Ghost could be in control there. he NEVER HAS GOOD INSTINCTS! I hear the roar of those dreadful sirens close in on me. If I'm escaping this predicament, I must act fast. Scanning the alleyway heavily I notice a net leading to the top of a nearby construction centre. In all but a quick dash, I dart towards the net in hopes of climbing up. What have I just done? Sure, I made it up thatchallenge of a getaway but I've also given away my destination to the cops. "Stop! Things will only get worse when you run!" They scream while I scramble out of this tall building's window onto the roof of small houses. My desperate flee eventually became a success as I hopped away from the now ever so distant sirens. Before taking a huge sigh of relief, I quickly muttered to myself "Told you gut instincts were a Bad idea!" My feeling of joy quickly came to an end though when a haunting realization ran over me... I left the bodies! After i took my first step towards that net, failed to remember that the forensics team could identify me any minute now! Wait! They need to take the corpse back to the lab to identify the fingerprints! I'm safe... For now... Johnny... Ugh! Where am I this time? Did I change again? Wait; is this a pub?My attempt at untangling this mess is shortly interrupted by one of the bar tenders. "Hey! You've been sitting at that table for hours! You gonna get somethin' or what? Vodka? Martini? Buxton water-" "coke?" " five dollars." He proceeds to fill up a glass and slide it across to me. "Wait a minute... Don't I know you?" he asks me as my body gains a terrible feeling of dread and horror. What was Jimmy doing? "n-no s-sir!" "Yeah I do! You're that ghost hunter guy; you were on the news!" Relief overtakes me now. For a second there, I thought I was in for it. A fair few hours later I knock on the door of my partner, Johnny Toast. He's a British guy who is apparently the grandson of the queen of England. He would usually let out a smile when he sees me; this time though, he simply rushes to the door and pulls me in."Sir! Do you know what's on the news?" I have an idea... I slowly sit down, however, when I hear stories of the infamous 'Casket killer' possibly being identified. "Sir... What's going on?.." Without reply, I rush upstairs to find Johnny's computer. I need to know more about what happened with my other self. I am Johnny Ghost, Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire, and I will find out what's going on! Part 2 out soon... Note: like what you see? Check out my theory, 'solving the Casket mystery?'! 2 It's been over a day since I was taken over by him. Still, nothing has been found regarding his recent events. Just down the road, that pub I woke up in awaits for me; hopefully it has information that clears my mind. I'm about to exit my partner's house before Johnny Toast interrupts me... "Sir, are you positive that this is the way you want to go? Falling into the entanglement of your own mysteries?" He encouraged me as if to tell me not to bother. " If I don't look into this Johnny, the police's evidence will surely lead to my arrest!" I exclaimed in retaliation. He looks me straight in the eye as if he wishes to intimidate me. I can tell his next words would surely lose the softness they usually have, and command me to resist my temptation; yet there is nothing. Moments later, I slowly open his front door and tip-toe out of his home. When I arrive, I'm introduced to the names of all employees working here, including my target. Quickly scanning the wide room, I fail to spot anybody of relevance. Conveniently, however, there are names of every employee of this pub beside their neat photos. 'Papa Accachala?' I mutter to myself in disbelief. He was no ordinary civillian... This man is the brother of Maxwell, someone who I have uncovered lots of dark information from... I have to find this man! Oh dear... It's happening again! Not now, in a public place! Whilst I struggle to the Rest-room, I realise the rapid ways I fade in and out of consciousness.... 4 Ok. So far I've been off topic with this whole Accachalla thing. Right now, I have other things to worry about. The crimson tainted room surrounds me, the TV playing an MTV top 40 list. For hours, I've been lying stiff on the couch, staring endlessly into to patterned ceiling. Sally Accachalla appears to be eating cereal in to corner of my eye. The merciless stomping upstairs suggests that Maxwell's brother is awake. Surely, it won't be long before I must leave to work; "what time is it?" I mumble to Sally. "4" she replies. What is she doing up this early in the morning, she's like, 9! "And you're already up?" I ask, confused. Her next statement sends shivers down my spine... "I can't sleep much because a bad man with a knife keeps giving me nightmares." Then, she marched into the kitchen with her bowl. No. She can't be talking about me, can she? I need to find out NOW! After slowly stepping into the kitchen to stand beside young Sally, I ask her, "Say, have you watched any horror movies lately, heard about killers, seen anything like that?". "No, I don't even know where I got my nightmares from! Why do you ask?" She replies with a slight grin. I can't even begin to explain anything. What do I say? Small talk? " No reason." I try to keep a calm, talkative voice. Needless to say, I must leave here now before more harm than just some 'bad dreams' are done. Wait! Gertrude! I still haven't cleared up my situation with the cops! I begin to navigate my way to the staircase when Papa Accachalla descends from his room. Before greeting or even thanking him for my stay, I find out if Gertrude's awake. "Yeah, she's just in our room now!" He yells to me, scaring Sally. If loud words scare her, who knows what nightmares of a serial killer could do? I rush up stairs relentlessly busting the light door of their bedroom open to see Gertrude complaining at me. From down stairs, Papa andSally would hear yelling volume gradually dim until there was an ever growing silence. It takes some persuading, but eventually, I gain important information regarding the cops... Gertrude's cousin is some guy called Officer George Maloney, a head detective in my case. Tomorrow, Gertrude will sabotage forensic evidence for me, now that she's heard what's going on outside cop problems... Maxwell is stIll on the run... The police believe that the killer is someone like me. It's only a matter of time before my capture... 5 Usually, when you get so close to being able to suddenly do something, it feels tormenting; to me, devastating! Today though, there's no frustration, no sadness. In all honesty, I don't know what emotion is going through my head. Papa Accachalla was lying there, defenceless. For anyone else who I saw fit to me my knife, I would have cut him up without hesitation; this time something held me back... Memories of my stay there are still fresh in my demented mind. I silently stood Before the couple with the knife in my hand. Indescribable urges overwhelmed me, and there was only one way to satisfy Them. Then, I simply peeked into Sally's room (Billie's, their son, down the hallway) to see the sweet, innocent child sleep soundly, lying comfortably beside her family photos. It's pointless denying the impact that moment had on me. My merciless thirst for blood transformed into a confusing feeling that I have never felt before. Could that have been a feeling that regular people tend to experience? Forget all that, Jimmy. You just need to clear your head, to get back in game. I need to stop the forensics team from discovering my dark secret. The head of the case is someone called 'Officer Maloney', a guy who, from what I have uncovered, isn't one to give up short. Going on the assumption that I will be converting back to Johnny Ghost shortly, I need to communicate my plan to him. Finally returning to Johnny Toast's home, he hears a relentless attack on his door and immediately knows who he's answering his door to. "Yes?" he mutters to me, rightfully expecting me to barge through. I rush to his notepads and write everything important to do tomorrow. " Great talk!" he sarcastically speaks to me before I pin him to the wall with a knife to his fragile throat. "You and I both know that you won't kill me. He's right. I can't. My thirst for blood is growing and the cops are on to me... Sounds like tomorrow will be productive... 6 Ouch! Surprise and rage greets me in the early morning as my head thumps with pain. Where am I? I have awoken to, besides my throbbing headache, an empty room showing the bricks and floorboards that built it... Did I? Oh dear... Currently, the last thing I need going on right now is another murder on my hands! The stain of red on the far wall implies to me that I have changed, and I was active. Wait; this bed; THIS IS JOHNNY TOAST'S BED! My whole world collapses around me as my heart sinks in terror. My only true friend, who truly understood me for who, no, WHAT I am, has just met my blade. My hands and knees thrust towards to floor as if forced. After a long minute of weeping without attempt to hold back, I glance up to see Johnny Toast rushing towards me. "Sir, what's wrong?" he gasps at me. How is this possible? My staring eventually weakens until I can finally blurt out a question of my own. " Bu-but if you're here, then who's- " I can't even finish the question in my shock, so I simply thrust my index finger at the stain. After a while of confusion, he understands my worry. " Oh sir, no! That's a paper cut! I was removing my wall paper due to redecorating and my finger slipped, that's all! " he continues to reassure me that nothing too bad happened until i finally stop sobbing. Silence overcomes the two of us for a few minutes before he explains to me that there are some notes I ought to look at down stairs. When I reach the living room I don't see notes, but rather a letter from Jimmy Casket to me. Johnny, Today I had some drastic events regarding the Accachalla family and calmly request That you commit to the following: Ask Gertrude about her half cousin, Officer Maloney, to try and let this lead to you altering the work of forensics. Tell Papa Accachalla that I have told you to question him on EVERYTHING to keep you updated. He continues about how I will understand everything soon enough. What is this? Does Papa Accachalla really mean that much? Before getting dressed for my more formal clothing, I turn to Toast to ask if he knows of anything. He tells me he is completely oblivious to everything in my life right now, giving me the cue to disappear. On the way back to the Accachalla house, I think carefully about that stain from the wall. If his finger experienced a paper cut, wouldn't the blood be in small drops on the floor, rather than a long slashing stain on the wall? Did he lie? Usually, this would be the moment I tell myself to take things one at a time but I currently can't see any reasons as to why he'd lie. Perhaps I'm paranoid. Yes, I don't know how but paper cuts won't be as simple as I imagined! Finally arriving to their house, I notice Billy has frozen in place in his garden after spotting me. Why? Have I done something to upset him? I reveal a comforting smile to him before he darts inside to tell his parents about me. Within a few short moments Papa marches out to the car. This is getting worrying. "What are you doing here? I thought I got off the hook with you!" he cries loudly as I shush him. I perform the signal to invite him into the passenger seat of my car. Anxiety clearly fills him for whatever reason but he eventually climbed into my car. I drive around the block while asking for information. Continuously, he denies having involvement in anything regarding Jimmy Casket's secrets, but I eventually gain the information I seeked. "Listen, if you were involved in any crimes with him, I don't care anymore!" I keep on exclaiming the same things. "It's nothing like that..." he blurts out at me. So there is something. I repeat my thought. "Fine! If you are that interested in knowing what's going on, here it is!" he insists, glaring through my eyes. "Jimmy Casket isn't just a serial killer that gets anyone he can... He's targeting people who 'wronged him'. Back when he was young, before his persona even existed and that Gregory kid was still in that body there, his parents were killed by a Paranormal entity made of boxes. Unlike other ghosts, this guy was malicious! He killed out of pure urge, but didn't want to get famous about it to keep a low profile; so he recruited some guys to help him with that and would reward them with sorting out their life problems. Since the murders of your parents, Jimmy was born and won't stop his murder spree until everyone is dead. I at the time was in great debt with my parents sick and cold. Everybody I loved was in great danger because of a lack of money. I heard about this guy and... I'm sorry for what I did and I now understand how terrible this is. Ok?" There's a paranormal entity. News has never been so shocking... 7 Years had passed since I last learned about how my whole life was a complete lie. Back then, I thought my life couldn't get worse but THIS... This is just torturous. Not only did I just get told by my 'other half' and Papa Accachalla that Jimmy doesn't kill because he's just sick, but I also learned about how we're on the run from MORE than the police AND that Papa is someone responsible for it all! No, don't blame him Johnny. After all, it wasn't his fault that everybody he knew was ill, in danger e.t.c. All I know at this moment is that Gertrude's half cousin is Officer Maloney. I get to him; I get to forensics! Speaking of Gertrude, she's across their family living room right now, not that she would be interested in talking. "Hey, err, Gertrude? Listen, I know everything for you lately seems a little sudden; it is for me too bu-" I can sympathetically flow out of my mouth before she interrupts me gently. "Johnny, I know you're trying to help me out here and all but please just leave me be for now." What can I say against her there? She, if not as bad, has taken her new knowledge in a much worse way than me. Her husband has lied to her for a number of years! I can certainly excuse her feeling of distraught for now, as long as by the end of the day, I have an arrangement with Officer Maloney. People. They are what I specialise in when it comes to my work and personal life. I remember numerous times I talked people into getting me what I need. I'm a master of manipulation and small talk when it comes to adults; I just need to know what they're after. In this case, Officer Maloney wants something I can't talk him into discussing about; me. The Casket killer is becoming more famous everyday and if I don't act fast, he'll be back on the news with a different name... It's been 4 hours now and I doubt that there are any better times to set things up with Maloney. Gertrude is currently out at the gym. Papa is drinking and that leaves me and the kids. Despite the fact I don't know them very well, something makes me feel protective over them, Sally, especially. Speaking of feeling protective over the children, that's kicking in right now. Something appears to be rattling downstairs (in the basement). Jimmy, if there is any time I ever want a part of you in me, it's now. The sound of immense rattling below us is increasing immensely. That is no rat or rodent of any kind. I slowly reach for a knife in the kitchen and cut my shoulder heavily. All I can do is watch in a mixture of my horror and his awe as the warm, red, silky blood spillingfluently from my source of pure...Beauty... Woah! What was that? I lift my sleeve to see a bandage over my right shoulder and, to my surprise, a boy sitting across the room along with Gertrude. This makes me jump backwards slightly. "Johnny? Is that you or Casket?" Gertrude asks me. Anxiety fulfils me as I switch my eyes from one person to the other. "Yes," I force myself to reply. She reassures me that this dirty child who I discovered in the basement is a kid named Spencer who they adopted. This is my chance... Officer Maloney, you're playing my game now... 8 Today's the day. I sit on the sofa of Papa Accachalla with a lingering smile. 4 A.M and i'm the only one awake; I never really sleeped. How could I? Today is the day I meet Gertrude's half-cousin, Officer Maloney. Also, I've noticed a silence of my other self lately; am I free? No, of course not. Time and time again I have taken medication, had therapy and anything else to relieve myself of that monster. If he suddenly vanished from my life for no particular reason, would be disappointed. Anyway, I hear the moaning of that kid in the basement, Spencer, about how there are rats in his 'room'. Speaking of him, what is it with this family? There's Papa, a guy who served a murderous ghost, Gertrude, a woman who has a strange obsession over a crowbar and 3 questionable children. Sometimes, I feel like there's something slightly... Wrong about this family. Technically, what's happening to that Spencer kid right now can be considered Child Abuse. He's walking up right now. I hear the subtle creek of the door as he tip-toes into the living room, surprised to see me. "You! Why are you here, ruining my plans to sneak out? If I wanted company to the World of Warcraft release premier I would have asked you... You... Absolute nerd!" he whispers loudly to me, expecting a reply quickly. Who am I to object? "Your parents... Do they keep you down there?" I ask sincerely. If he says yes, I honestly don't know what to make of this family. " Yeah, they SAY it's for my good, being the son of some bad man who keeps trying to get me back, but I know they're lying," he exclaims to me, failing to bother whispering. Immediately, I hear just screeches and jumps of the others upstairs and he rushes downstairs. Fear? Anyway, I need to forget about that for now. Afterall, there's a big day ahead... Jimmy... AAH! Oh, I'm here again. Memories that I don't recall experiencing rush to my mind. This is worrying me. One of me sitting on the sofa of the Accachalla household with Gertrude, another of me feeling concerned over the... Three... Children? Yes, there's another child who lives in the basement. Who is he? My memories slowly fade as I catch on to new information. Spencer; that's his name. Another memory of Johnny hearing some words about his father comes forward. Something doesn't add up right about that. WAIT A MINUTE... Papa Accachalla is adopting the abandoned child of a 'Bad Man'. MAXWELL. Well, I guess I promissed that he would pay some day. This seems like a convenience! My thirst for blood is stronger than ever right now... Time to visit Johnny Toast. Here I am, sitting in a cold, dark, alleyway, shivering desperately. Last time I was in a situation like this I was glaring into the eyes of some Western style cop; my thirst for blood growing, so close to satisfied fully. The door of Johnny Toast is being harassed, not that I care. It takes around a minute before he answers the door. "Si- Oh. It's you. Guess you're coming in then." I find his response amusing. He doesn't even need to glance into my eyes a second time to confirm who's at his door. It doesn't take long before he researches where Maxwell was last seen. At 3 P.M, he checked in at the Yates' Hotel, about 45 miles down South. Looks like I'm in for a road-trip. Before leaving for my 'Exhibition' I notice a disturbing message on the news... "In other news, famous gambling websites are putting up odds for who the infamous 'Casket Killer' will be revealed as. Out of the 10056 suspects the fingerprints can match, 1 is bound to be the killer. Forensics experts on the case say they can probably identify the serial killer in just 3 days time! Now, we simply wait." Johnny looks at me, concerned for his partner, yet I don't look away. This is the ultimate inconvenience. I need to completely focus on escaping the police, don't I? I guess I CAN do it in 2 days. Speed is key I guess... 9 Road trips; a luxury you wouldn't expect of me. Me, on my own, driving without need of speech. No covering up my true self or anyone to remind me how serious my life is. If there was one activity I had to fully replace dicing my enemies with , it would be sitting here in this car! Today for me is a special day, and this is a special road trip; this is when I claim Maxwell Accachalla... I've gone about a week without relieving myself. For me, that's so long that I almost forgot my equipment today! Usually, I study my prey to see when they're most vulnerable but not Maxwell. I know exactly what he's up to. Lately, the local bank in his area has had a sequence of alarms sound, turning out to be false. Me and Maxwell always did this when robbing jewellery stores and banks alike. Step 1: choose a vulnerable place with an alleyway. Get through the vents and intentionally trigger an alarm. Then, get as far from the place as possible. Step 2: repeat step 1 6 further times (eventually, the police will overlook any alarms). Step 3: Rob the targeted place however you planned. Even when he's clean and free from prosecution, he sticks to his old ways. So far, that alarm has gone off 5 times, all at 12: PM. I can intercept him during his final part of step 2... I arrive to his town and get a room in the nearby hotel. Right now, I have a plastic bag and a pair of washed leather gloves; all I need. I plan out my kills, to make sure everything's efficient. The plan is to use the way Maxwell does his dirty deeds against him. He will be wearing gloves, to ensure a successful bank robbery, and THAT helps me. I sneak up from behind in my car, get out and pull the bag over his head, dragging him to the back seat of my car, and drive away. Chat with him, finish the job and introduce him to the river nearby. 12 P.M Edit There he is, sitting there in a cold, dark alleyway, shivering desperately. His nerves must be exploding right now! I watch on eagerly, awaiting him and his gloves' meeting. Now's the time. Maxwell is heading for the bank vent, putting his gloves on. I rush over to him and without hesitation, whip the bag over him. The pain of his nails digging through me tempt me to let go, but I resist. The muffles of his genuine screams catch nobody's attention but mine.As his consciousness slowly fades away, I pull him into my car's back seat. Sensation overpowers me while an everlasting grin spreads widely across my face. After an hour of Singing songs and even getting out of my car for a bottle of coke, Maxwell awakens. He obviously squeals as best he can in his sellotaped mouth without my flinch. "Maxwell? I liked you better when you weren't ratting people out to the cops." I slowly remove the Sellotape from his mouth, allowing speech. "Jimmy! You're mine!" he frantically calls. "Still holding that grudge are we? Oh well..." I then surprise him with the plastic bag again, this time choking him to death. The feeling to take a bad guy's life is so lovely to me. Dumping Maxwell's body was so refreshing to me, and now the kids are safe again... WHAT A PRODUCTIVE DAY... 10 Maxwell Accachalla... Who'd of thought he was dead now? I have faint, but sure memories of something happening before my road trip to 'claim' my victim. Officer Maloney, of course! I don't remember much of it, but I'm positive that we agreed on something. Getting those memories back are key for my survival right now! I guess it's time for some vague communication... Recognising that this is the ghastly apartment of Ghost's partner, Johnny Toast, I scream his name expecting for immediate attention. There's no reply. My lack of care for this man is overwhelming but his lack of care for me doesn't exist; this means something's wrong. I enthusiastically hop out of bed on stride down the stairs to find him distraught, facing the TV. My first thoughts are that the amount of suspects must have been narrowed down again, as expected; instead however, the news announces that the body of Maxwell Accachalla has been pulled out of the river. For my wellbieng, this isn't a problem. Toast however has just realised what I was doing yesterday... "Y-you killed M-Maxwell... Sir?" he looked at me with a genuine stare of fear I've never seen before in him. "Yeah. I did. He was a threat and an obstical to everyone and so Jimmy here had no choice." I wanted to reply with something more sinister but felt a disturbing urge to this once hold back. "Which one are you?" Johnny asked me. "Jimmy. Listen, I need a favour to be done. It helps everyone." We plan out my communication with my other half for a while. The plan is pretty simple. When Johnny Ghost awakes, Toast will ask him what happened between him and Officer Maloney. Then, when my head raises again after, I'll recieve his answer. Let's do this! My methods to change aren't efficient, or even always work, but they're the best I've got. I climb into Toast's terrible bed once more and close my eyes, wondering what plans lie ahead... Johnny... Ow! My head aches awfully while I rise from a long sleep. My moaning and immense groaning clearly alarms my partner as he runs up the staircase like a madman. While he gets into the room, panting like a madman, I sarcastically ask him if he missed me. "Listen sir! You need to tell me exactly what you and Officer Maloney agreed on when you talked befor so I can tell that Jimmy Casket!" Without question I nod along, and every detail is mentioned... ### A terrifying knock makes me shudder on the door. This is it. Gertrude keeps up a smile Whilst casually opening the door and welcoming in Officer Maloney. He glances at me and then gets distracted by Gertrude's offer of beverages. While he feels nothing of significance I feel like I'm about to throw up. Even for me, who is extremely good with socialism, can't comprehend what is about to happen. He walks into the room and sits on the sofa opposite me. "Hello! I don't think we've met before so... I'm Officer Maloney, a pretty average guy. Cop, wife, police force! I'm actually hunting down that Casket killer on the news as a matter of fact." Every sentence he reveals is agony to my ears. "Oh really?! I didn't know!" I try to give out a happy, gleaming smile and finally succeed. After a while of bonding time, we get to a climactic part of the conversation. "My station is really exciting at the moment. All this stuff about the Casket killer and that Maxwell guy is so insane lately. Perhaps I could show you around tomorrow?" he assures me. This is my golden ticket to freedom. "Sure! What time?" "2PM?" My great escape is close... 11 It's funny how you can be one of the greatest cops on the police force, but not see your target standing in front of you, or sitting anxiously next to you in your car. Well, that part will be true in a few minutes anyway. Johnny Toast is watching a documentary with me about the mysterious 'Casket Killer' while I am also waiting for Officer Maloney's arrival. A woman on the news is telling all viewers at home that who the killer is must have had a terrible, haunting backstory. That isn't the case for me though, or at least if it is I don't know about it. All I remember is waking up in that hospital with no name. I was around 10 years old at the time. Every so often I have moments where I think about my parents (my real ones);I don't understand when this happens though because I don't know them at all. My first 10 years were stolen from me by something; I have no clue what... While in deep thought about where I came from, I was interrupted by the horn of a car. Maloney! I'm so excited that I simply Spring out of my seat. I get wished good luck by my loyal partner, Johnny Toast and stroll out towards the car. "Hey there Johnny!" Maloney exclaims. "You're going to love your trip." "Oh, I know I will!" I quickly reply, grinning from ear to ear for obvious reasons (no, I'm not Jimmy). "Dude, what's with the grin, you look like a serial killer!" He jokes enthusiastically. "Oh, you've found me out!" I'm at the building, looking at a blueprint on the wall of the place. It appears that forensics are about 3 floors up to the right. I would disappear now but, to be honest, I kind of like this Maloney guy; he seems alright so I don't want to get pushy too quick. I'll talk my way up. Maloney is running back to me with my ID pass, smiling. "Alright! Where do you want to start?" He asks me, eager to move, almost as eager as me. "What's over there?" I point towards the forensics corridor. He nods in acknowledgement and explains what I already know, then walking me over to it. When we're at the top of the stairs I look around for the Casket Killer case section but something else catches my eye for the moment. A board for a new serial killer. I wander over to the board, confused. "Aah. Like what you see? That's not Casket. This is a guy who wasn't exactly hiding. They use a long-ish blade. We think they'll be caught soon, just like this Casket guy. That's interesting...Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Secrets series Category:On Main Wiki